Remember Me
by BCullenE
Summary: What if Edward and Belle were married in 1918, but Edward didn't fall ill something else separated them? If there were to meet again would the remember their past and each other? And what has kept them apart?
1. Prologue

Remember Me

Summary: What if Edward and Bella were married back in 1918. But Edward didn't fall ill from the influenza but something else separated Edward and Bella from each other. If they were to meet again would they remember the past and each other? If so, what has kept them apart all this time.

**Prologue -**

_1918_

Life couldn't have been better. I was sitting in the lounge staring at the fire with my wonderful husband Edward Mason. We were both only seventeen but this was normal. Our marriage was a little more rushed. Edward was an only child, just like me. When his parents died from the influenza Edward inherited everything from his father. He had to be married in order to get it all. We were dating and much in love that when Edward asked my father to marry me it was done. A few weeks later we were married and everything was perfect.

"I think I will have Molly heat up the room." I said to Edward while watching the fire.

"Are you tired love?"

"A little, yes."

"Molly." One thing about having money is the servants that come with it. My family was never as rich as Edward's and when we got married it took some time to get use to all the servants. I still didn't care if we had them or not but it was something that came with the power of being a Mason.

"Yes sir?" Molly asked entering the room.

"Bella and I are going to be heading upstairs shortly. Would you please warm the room?"

"Of course sir." And with that she was gone.

After Molly warmed the room all the servant's were dismissed for the evening.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –**

"Why don't you go up to sleep and I will put the fire out." Edward said helping me up off the couch.

"Alright. Goodnight." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for bed.

It was only a few minutes when I heard it. The gun shot. I ran downstairs faster than lightening and saw Edward laying on the floor clutching his chest. And a man that will always haunt me for the rest of my days, standing over Edward with a gun. What made me scared of him was his blood red eyes. I screamed and went to run for the phone but was caught by not one but two men that had the same colored eyes as the first.

"Please don't do this." All three chuckled at my attempt to beg.

"We cannot do that. Aro has been waiting for you." Aro? I never knew an Aro. But before I could ask anything else or beg to save Edward I was seeing nothing but black and hearing nothing.

_EPOV_

I didn't even hear them enter. But when I turned around there they were, three of them. Looking at me with devil eyes. I didn't notice the gun the man in the middle was holding until he fired it and I felt the searing pain going throw my chest. I grabbed my chest falling to the ground. I could hear Bella running down the stairs and watched as two of the men walked into the shadows and the third come to stand over me.

I watched Bella run into the room and stopped short when she saw the image in front of her. I watched as the tears rolled down her eyes. I wanted to yell at her to run. To get out of here. But I couldn't find my voice. When she looked up into the man's eyes standing above me she screamed. When she tried to run the two men that went to hid came out of no were and grabbed her. She started begging. I didn't know if she was begging for them to free her or to let me go. But they just laughed at her. I wanted to punch them. But I had a feeling that they were something more. Something more than human.

Then they started talking about some Aro guy that I never heard of. And the look on Bella's face told me she had no idea who they were talking about. Her words that followed confirmed it. Then my life ended.

"Now that we have what we came for we will be on our way." I watched as the three more than human men walked out of the door dragging Bella with them. I wanted to get up and fight them but I couldn't move. Where were the damn house worker's. Why haven't they come running in after the gun shot? But what happened next I didn't expect. Another man came running, faster than humanly possibly into the house.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am going to help you. But this is going to hurt and burn for a few days. I am sorry." I watched as he came closer to my face. Then he turned my neck and bite me. Did this man just bite me?

_BPOV_

I was dragged out by these monster's, watching my husband and love of my life dying on the floor. I screamed and struggled but it did no use. They were to powerful for me.

"Don't worry princess you will know everything soon." Princess?

But before I could say anything to them my world went black. The next thing I felt was the siring pain rushing through my body. It felt like my insides were on fire. I screamed and thrashed but it was no use. Eventually, after what felt like years the pain went away. When I opened my eyes everything was clear, crystal clear. I had good vision before but not this good.

"You are awake." I jumped up and moved much faster than before. There standing in the middle of a room I have never been in before. Looking at about ten other people I have never seen before. "You must be very confused. My name is Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi." I looked at him confused. "The Volturi is the royalty of the vampire world." I laughed at him.

"What are you on? Vampires do not exist."

"But they do my princess. And you are one now. Come let us feed you and then we will explain." Aro started walking out with two other 'vampires' but the rest stayed and watched me.

"You know this means to follow them." A small blond girl in the front said. I hesitated for a moment and then walked out of the room with the rest of them following me. I was moving more graceful and faster than normal. This was all confusing. I followed the three men into a room that was all marble and round with three chairs.

"Bring them in." I looked at the wooden doors that were a crossed the room.

In walked a man and women. They looked a little frightened. I could hear the shaky breaths and their pounding in their chest. This I could not hear yesterday. But what I didn't expect was the burn in my throat when their scent hit me right in the face. I don't know what came over me but I wanted them, I had to taste them. Before I knew what I was doing I was across the room with my mouth next to the man's neck. I could hear the women scream behind me but I didn't listen. I pressed my teeth into the man's flesh and the pool of the man's blood flowed into my mouth. It should have grossed me out and make me lightheaded to the point that I would pass out but it didn't, instead it was the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted. As soon as the blood touched my throat the burn went out. But all too soon the blood ran dry and the burn was back. I stood up and looked behind me and I saw one of the bigger men holding the women still. He had his hand over her mouth to silence her and I could see the fear in her tearful eyes. I looked down at the ground and saw the man that I had just killed in front of everyone like some sort of monster.

"She is yours as well princess." I looked up at the three chairs and saw that it was Aro talking. Why did he keep calling my princess.

"No thank you." I sad bowing my head. I felt ashamed. What would Edward think of what I have become. Edward. These men killed him. "You killed him." I whispered.

"We did what he had to." I looked up at Aro.

"But you killed him." I growled. I was so filled with hatred at this man that all I was seeing was red.

I went to lunge as him but was knocked back. When I stood back up I saw that the big one that was holding them women back was standing front of me. I looked to the women on the ground who looked to be dead. Her blood pooling out on the marble floor. I couldn't help myself. But just like the first she ran dry all too fast. I stood back up remember what I was angry about before the distraction.

"Why did you have to kill him?" I asked looking at Aro.

"We needed you."

"For what? What have you done to me?" I growled back.

"Please princess clam down and let us explain."

"Stop calling me that I am not a princess." Aro laughed quietly.

"But you are. Here sit." I looked at him for a minute and then went to the chair next to him to sit. I noticed that most of the other people have left. All but three. Two men and women. The women that I didn't like. "As I said before we are the Volutri, the vampire leaders. I am Aro, this is Caius, and Marcus." He pointed to the other two men in the chairs. "We are the leaders and the masters of our guard. Which consist of the other vampires that live in this castle. We only allow vampires with special gifts to be part of our guard. Felix here." He pointed to the big vampire that was still the room. Taking a good look at him he kind of scared me. "It the strongest of our guard. Jane and Alec." He pointed to the other two. "Are twins and the two most powerful members of our guard. Jane has the ability to make you feel pain with her mind and Alec has the ability to block your senses from you. Well they can any vampire but you. That is why you are now my most prized vampire. Which is why I had to have you and why you are now princess of the Volutri." This was a lot to take in but with my new brain I had more room to process everything.

"And what happens if I do not want to be your princess."

"I cannot force you to stay of course. But what would you go back to you?" I looked down at my hands. He was right I had nothing back home. They had killed Edward.

"Why did you kill Edward?"

"Your husband? Well my gift is that I can read every thought you have ever had with just one touch of your hand. Not you of course. He was a vampire that broke the rules and needed to be punish. You see he knew a vampire that had visions. She saw a very powerful vampire. But you were not a vampire yet. When I touched him and saw everything she told him I had to have you. I am sorry about your husband." He didn't sound to sorry. And I didn't feel very powerful.

All I wanted was to be back home with Edward, the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –**

_EPOV _

It has been three years. Three years since my life turned upside down. Three years since Bella was taken from me and Carlisle found me and turned my into a vampire. I tried to find Bella but it was like she fell off the earth. Right after my turn I was mad at Carlisle and at the men that took my love. I left Carlisle before he could teach me his ways to find Bella. Before I left he told me of the life style he chose for himself, to hunt animals instead of humans. But I didn't care. All I wanted was my Bella back. I was gone for a year looking for her. nothing. I met a few vampires on my journey. Some not so nice and some that were okay. But everyone I met was a human drinker. I could tell by their eyes, the blood red color of their eyes. In that year I tried an animal and did not care for it. But I did not want to take a human life that did nothing wrong. So I picked the criminals and feed off of them.

After the year mark I was lonely and depressed that I did not find Bella. I went back to Carlisle. He was still in Chicago where I left him. He had a new addition, Esme, his mate. They both welcomed me back with open arms. And since then they have been like my parents. Carlisle tried to help with my depression by finding me a mate. But I already had one, Bella. One night Carlisle was on his way home from work. A vampire doctor, kind of funny. But Carlisle has been at this life for a long time and has learned to control his thirst. But when he was one his way home he smelt the blood. He found a poor girl laying in the street dying. He brought her back home and changed her.

Rosalie.

We never got along. That was until she found Emmet. Her mate. She was out hunting when she found him being mauled by a bear. She carried him all the way back to Carlisle to turn. For some reason she could not let him die. Now they are as in love as Carlisle and Esme. And my brother and sister. Then a few months ago Alice and Jasper showed up. Of course Carlisle and Esme welcomed them to the family. A vampire family. It is a joke. But at least I am not alone. It doesn't matter where I am I am never alone. You see some vampires have special gifts and I am one of those vampires along with Alice and Jasper. I have to ability to hear everyone's mind. Alice can see the future. And Jasper can feel and control your emotions. Out of everyone in the family Alice is the one I am closes to even though her mate is Jasper.

We have all chosen to follow in Carlisle steps and only drink animal blood. Out of everyone it is the hardest for me. I guess you could say because I do not have to support as the others did.

_BPOV_

It has been three years. Three years since I was taken away from the love of my life. Three years since I have been this a monster. Three years since I was forced to join the Volturi as their princess. A year after being with the Volturi we did find out that I was the most prized vampire Aro has ever 'collected'. I am a shield, both a mental and physical shield. Basically nothing can touch me or anyone that I protect with my shield. I hate that I have to protect these people. Whenever we go on a mission, to kill vampires that are breaking the rules, I have to protect these vampires that all I want to do is sit back and watch the other vampires kill them. Since I have been around they have been lacking in the skill to actually fight a vampire. With me protecting them and Alec taking away their senses, we are on stoppable.

There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about Edward and what our life would have been like if all this happened. I just wish that Aro would have taken Edward along with me so we could be together. But I think he likes watching me suffer. The good thing about my gift is that I cannot lower it. So Aro can never see what I am thinking, which bugs him to no end. And makes me happy.

When I am not on a mission all I do is sit in my room and play with the wedding band that I refuse to take off. I don't talk to anyone. I don't want to talk to anyone. Because of these people, these vampires, I lost everything that I ever thing because of them. I keep my bubble up around me so they can never get to me. The only time I let someone in is when they bring me someone to drink. I hated killing people, but if a vampire doesn't feed they become weak. And Aro would never let his princess become weak.

I just wanted to be back home with Edward.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 –**

_90 Years later…2011_

_BPOV_

It has been almost a hundred years since I was taken away from my home. A hundred years since I lost my love, my Edward. A hundred years since I was turned in a vampire and forced to join the worse coven known to vampires, the Volturi. The first 50 years was bad… I would sit in my room doing nothing. Only feeding when my meal was brought to me. I wish that Aro never found out about me and what my abilities would be if I was a vampire.

But I eventually got over it and learned to accept the life that I have now and the duties I have towards the Volturi. I did my part and when I didn't have to be "Princess Isabella" then I would sit in my room alone. Shortly after the internet was invented I went online to see if I could find anything about the night that I was taken. Aro told me that Felix, Alec, and Demteri were the ones that came to my house and took me. They killed everyone in the house, including Edward. But all the repots said that the owners, Edward and Isabella Mason where never found. Traces of blood that came back to be Edward's, was found in one of the rooms. The police thought that it was I who killed everyone, but that I had to bury Edward somewhere. I still wonder till this day where Edward went. He was almost dead when I was dragged out of the house.

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"What do you want?" I growled at Jane through the door.

"Aro would like to speak with you princess." She growled back opening the door. I got off my bed and walked down to the throne room where the three leaders where sitting. I took my seat next to Aro.

"My princess."

"Father." Since I was the Princess, Aro was my 'Father' now while Caius and Marcus were my 'Uncles'. Jane hated me for it. I would be glade to give it all over to her, but Aro wouldn't hear of it.

"Do you remember the story I told you about? The one about my friend Carlisle?" I shuffled through my memories until I remembered what he was talking about.

"Yes the one with a large coven that only hunt animals?"

"That would be the one. I need you to go and watch over them for me." That meant spy on them. "They have a few variable members I would like. I need information on how I can get them to join us." I hated when he would do this. Threaten vampires to join. Take them away from a coven they already have and are happy with. Most covens are only mates or a pair of mates. This coven is the second largest, next to ours.

"Of course father, anything to make us stronger."

"That's my Princess. You will leave tonight." I smiled at Aro and started to head back to my room. "And Princess." I froze in spot turning around to face him. " Jane, Alec, Demteri, and Felix will be going with you."

"Of course." I turned and headed back to my room.

I was untouchable, more powerful then anyone. Why did they all have to go with me? I think Aro is still scared I might run away. I did try a few times. But was brought back before I knew the full force of my abilities. But now I have nothing to go back to. I would be alone. I would rather stay here then be alone. I was packing my bags when I smelt it. The human blood on the other side of the door.

"Enter." Heidi opened the door and I grabbed the two men from her and pulled them into the room.

I ran towards the first man and broke his neck so I didn't have to hear his screams. He fell to the ground and I ran after the other sinking my teeth into his neck, letting the warm blood flow into my mouth. When his body went limp and the blood ran dry I dropped him to the ground and moved to the other. When I was finished with him I finished packing and left. Someone would clean the mess up while I was gone. That was one thing I refused to do with the others. I wanted to feed alone. So every other day Heidi would bring me a few good catches of hers and I would feed in my room alone and in peace. I knew I didn't want to be like this and I didn't want anyone to see me like this. My thoughts always went back to what Edward would think if he saw me now?

_EPOV_

I sat in my room staring at a picture of Bella trying to find the inspiration. When we were human I started writing a song for her, but I never got a chance to finish it. I have been working on finishing it for the past 90 years. But I just couldn't find the inspiration for it. Every time I tired putting notes together they never sounded good. I growled out in frustration.

"What's the matter?" I looked up to see Bree standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." I lied looking back at the picture. Bree came and sat next to me.

"You can't lie to me. You are thinking about her aren't you?

"Yes." It was all I thought about. Even though Bree and I are suppose to be a couple, our hearts belong to someone else.

She lost her love just like I did. They where both walking back from the movies when it happened. A vampire came out of the dark and attacked her boyfriend, John, who was only 16, first. Once he finished him off the vampire went after Bree. Who in the mist of everything took off running. The vampire, who we later found out was James, liked the chase. When he cornered her he told her will would drain her dry. James attacked her but before he was finished he could smell another vampire so he had to leave her almost dead. He left enough venom in her system to start the change. The one that scared him off was Alice. I remember when she brought her home. In the middle of her transformation. Bree was only 15 when she was turned, so young. But this was around 10 years ago, so after a while Bree grew up in my eyes and we started our relationship. We ran into James again. He was a tracker. And wanted to get back what got away from him, Bree. She became a part of our family the moment Alice brought her home that we had to kill James.

But now we are together. She makes me happy when I am depressed. But we both know that what we have will never turn into what the others have. Carlisle thinks its because Bella and John where our soul mates. So all we are is a couple. We go hunting together, talk, laugh, and have fun together. But when it comes times to actually thinking about settling down like the others it is the furthest thing from both of our minds.

"Let's go for a hunt."

"But we just went hunting a few days ago." I knew she was right. We did just go hunting. But I had to get out of the house.

"Then let's go to the meadow." It was a meadow that I found when we first moved to Forks. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It reminded me of Bella and that's why I liked going there. When Bree first came to us I took her there when she was upset after what happened. She loved it there, and it became our little place. She jumped off the bed and held her hand out for me. When I placed my hand in hers she yanked me off the bed and ran to the big open window in my room. We jumped the three stories down and took off running into the woods and to the meadow.

**Well it seems Bella is still missing Edward but he has moved on. What is going to happen next? Any suggestions of what you would like to see happens next? If I get some good ones I might add them to the story. **


	5. no chapter

Sorry this is not an update. I have had a few response of confusion. So this is just to clear things up a little.

So Edward and Bella were married and human. A vampire told Aro about Bella so he sent his guard out to look for her. They killed everyone in the house but they shot Edward and left him to bleed to death because they wanted him to suffer watching them drag Bella away from him when there was nothing he could do. They took Bella back to Aro and he turned her into a vampire. Meanwhile Carlisle changed Edward. So they are both vampires now. But Bella thinks Edward died from being shot, and Edward searched for Bella but couldn't find her, so he thinks she is dead. They are both vampires living a lonely life because they think each other is dead. Bella never moved on cause she hates living with Aro and the rest of them. And Edward only moved on so he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. But Bree is not his soulmate just like Edward is not Bree's.

That should be about everything. I am sorry for the confusion, I don't mean to confuse my readers. Hope everyone will keep reading... Back to a question early asked. Now that you know what is happening and all the confusion is cleared up, what do you think is going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_BPOV_

Sitting on the jet I tired to relax and let my mind go back to someplace happy. Take me anywhere then where I really was.

"What are you thinking about?" I growled at his voice. Felix. The worse one of all. Well besides the twins, Jane and Alec. Ever since I was brought here Felix thought of me as his little toy, always trying to get with him. But I want nothing to do with him. Nothing to do with any of them. I just want my Edward.

"What do you want Felix?" I growled at him. Wasn't he tired of this game yet?

"You of course." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I threw up my physical shield and he growled out in pain. If you are outside my physical shield you cannot get in, but if you are too close to me when I put my shield up it feels like your body is being crushed. And you can't get out unless I drop my shield. "Drop it." He growled.

"Then don't touch me again." I dropped my shield and he pulled his arm away. I quickly put it back up before any of them could touch me.

"What the hell did you do that for Isabella?" I turned to look at Jane.

"Not like you don't use your power on everyone when they make you angry. You are just jealous that you cannot put me through pain but I can to you." She lunged at me but couldn't get close enough.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped what they where doing and turned towards the TV screen at the front of the jet. There was Aro's face watching us.

"I will not have you fighting with each other. You are on a mission."

"Sorry master!" everyone responded. Everyone but me. "Isabella you are in charge here. You need to act like the leader you are."

"Yes Father." I bowed my head. I didn't want to be the leader. I didn't want to be the princess. I wanted to run alone, like the vampires that are brought to us when they are punished for their wrong.

"You will be landing soon. I have purchased a little house in the woods. Far enough away from anyone finding you. Expect for the family of vampires if they catch your scent. Now remember they have a physic so they probably already know that you are on your way. But try and not let them see you. Isabella make sure you are with the others when they are leaving the house. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Yes father." And with that he was gone.

Within the hour we had landed. There were two cars waiting for us outside the airport. We could have all fitting in one car. But Aro knows I like to be alone. The others would be in one car and I in the other. The GPS in the cars were already programed to where we needed to go. I pressed start on the GPS, started the engine and sped off out of the airport and onto the high way. It didn't take to long to get to the house, if it was a human driving I would say it would have taken 3 to 4 hours. But with vampire senses we can drive fast without losing control.

The place really wasn't that bad. It was small. Enough rooms for everyone though. Bu it was private. Out in the middle of the woods where no one would ever dream of going. I could hear a river in the back somewhere. It wasn't to close but close enough of my hearing and I could hear lots of wild life. If the others were lucky they might be able to catch a hunter now and then. We didn't know how long we where going to be here and Aro told the others they had to travel to a bigger city for their hunting.

I walked inside and headed towards the back, where the rooms are. The rooms where nice. It looks like Aro had them all decorated for everyone's personality. Which was dark. One of the rooms had Black walls, with a black couch in the corner. Blood red rugs all over the room. This had to be Fleix's room. The next was dark purple walls, with a black bed and black rugs all over. The last two where the same, but black and blue, Alec's and Demteri's room and the purple would be Jane's. Each room had their own bathroom. I would hate for everyone to have to share, especially with Jane. She can take forever to get ready. I looked around the hall and saw a small door at the end. This must be my room. But when I opened the door there was a staircase behind it. I walked upstairs to find the room was a loft. It was perfect for me. And everything was gold. Gold walls, gold rugs, gold bed. It was perfect. I could hear the others downstairs finding their rooms and getting situated. I walked downstairs locking the door behind me. The other could still get in but I would know if they broke the door and then they would be in big trouble so I knew that just by locking the door they would stay out.

"I'm going out."

"Where too. We are on a mission, we have to make a plan." I turned to look at Jane.

"I will be back in a little bit. I just need some time alone. And go ahead and start planning. I'm only hear to keep your pretty little head safe." I sneered and walked out the door.

I walked past my fire red Camaro. And took off running into the woods.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going not until I smelt it. The scent of another vampire. I stopped and made sure both my shields where up. If my physical shield up they wouldn't be able to catch my scent or hear me. But they would still be able to see me. I jumped up and tree and decide to get a birds eye view of the other vampire. I finally spotted the other vampire, but she wasn't alone, there were two of them. If this turned into a fight I would be out number. Good thing they cant touch me.

They where sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow, laughing. I could see the girl she was sitting facing me, the other a male was had his back to me. The girl looked young, 16 maybe. I felt bad for the girl, 16 and a vampire. What is with people or should I say vampires. This poor girl had her whole life ahead of here and someone just took that from her. She reminded me of Jane. Her and her brother where only 16 when Aro found them. Homeless and parentless. He thought he was giving them the world, but what he gave them was a cruse. Even though they would disagree.

The male was tall and lean. But what caught my breathless breath was his hair. It was the strangest color. A bronze with a few gold highlights. I have only seen that color hair once before, on Edward.

_Flashback_

I was six and playing with Edward in his back yard. I remember it was fall and we where rolling around in the leafs.

"You have leaves stick out of your hair." I laughed grabbing one of them out of his hair. "You know you have a girl hair color. You have gold in it."

"That's not nice Isabella." I glared at him. He only called me that when I upset him. "I'm telling my mom on you."

"I'm sorry." If he told I would get in trouble. "I like it though. It is different. I can always find you in a coward." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I know we will never get lost from each other."

Only if that was true. I was lost without Edward. I jumped in my tree when I could hear another vampire. Actually two more vampires. This must have been the family of vampires that Aro wanted us to come look at and take back to him. The two new ones where running through the woods, towards the others. When the came through the opening into the middle of the meadow I saw them. There was another male and female. The female was short with black spiky hair. She reminded me of a pixie. The male was tall with blonde hair and when I looked closer at him he had a lot of bit marks all over his arm, face, and neck. He must have been involved in the wars in the south. If he was, Aro will kill him.

"Edward." I froze when I heard what the pixie girl said to the boy in the meadow.

"Alice whats wrong?" He jumped up and turned towards her giving me a view of his face. And I froze. Even if I didn't see his face, I would have known from his voice. It was Edwards voice with more of a bell like tone to it. But his face confirmed it.

It was Edward. My Edward. As a vampire. With another vampire…

**Uh oh... what is going to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_BPOV_

I jumped out of the tree as quietly I could and took off running back into the direction I came. I stopped when I was far enough away from the meadow and far enough away from the house that no one would hear me.

It was Edward. It was my Edward. Alive. I couldn't believe it. I thought he had died all those years ago. Wait…

If he has survived and was turn into a vampire, then why didn't he try to find me? He had to know about us, every vampire did and if they didn't they were punished. You would think that he would have been heart broken that I was killed and wouldn't want to live forever with out me that he would maybe come to die and would have found me. I cant believe it. He didn't want me. It had to be the only reason he never looked for me. He never wanted me. He only married me to get his father's money. And when I was taken he thought I was killed and that was the last he would have to see me. He could move on with his life. Her certainly has.

Here I have spent the last 100 years in pain because I was taken from him and thinking he was dead. I tried to do research, but I wasn't aloud out of the castle walls to actually go search for me. My research didn't do much, and all the reports said he was dead. I had reason to think he was dead. What was his reason? It was that he never loved me and never wanted to merry me. And when I was dragged out of home, his home, he was happy to watch me leave.

I fell to the ground and cried tears that would never fall. I cant believe this. I found the love of my life and lost him in the same day, without him evening knowing.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I came here for a mission. I was going to focus on that. I took off running towards the house again.

"Look whose back." Felix said as soon as I walked through the door. "Didn't hear you coming. Hiding from someone?"

"I saw them. Well only four of them."

"Who?" They all asked at once.

"Who do you think? They have to be the Cullen's. I saw two of them in a meadow in the woods and two more came looking for them. She looked panic."

"That is only four. I thought there were more." Jane had to point out.

"Well I didn't follow them, but I am sure we can follow their scent and see if they lead us to the rest. They have to be around somewhere. I remember seeing a picture of their leader, Carlisle, and none of them where him."

"Then lets go find them now." Felix, always looking for a fight.

"I can take you back to the meadow and we can track their scent that way."

"Wait didn't Aro say one was a physic and would see us coming. Won't the physic see us looking for them?" Felix asked. Always a step behind.

"I put my shield up the moment I came inside. The physic won't be able to see us."

Everyone went to grab their cloaks. I went upstairs and put mine on looking at myself in the mirror. I always hated what looked back at me. But after today I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe it is time that I just accept what I am and who I am and do the job that Aro wants of me. To be the princess and most powerful vampire.

There is one thing I know, I wasn't going to leave here without doing a little damage to that stupid vampire that took my husband. I looked down at the wedding band on my finger. I slide it off my finger and threw it into the corner. I guess I no longer needed that. Im sure he took his off the moment I was out the door.

_EPOV_

We all raced back to the house. I was trying to read Alice's thoughts but she was singing Britney Spears. She was blocking me.

"Alice stop blocking me." I growled.

"Sorry Edward, but you will see and hear soon enough. I want to tell everyone." This couldn't be good.

When we got back to the house the rest of the family was in the kitchen, sitting around the table. This really cant be good if we are in here. We only use the table for family meetings and when something is wrong. We all took our places and Carlisle nodded towards Alice to start the meeting, I am guessing she called it.

"We have a problem." She finally opened her mind to me. "Aro has sent his guard." There were growls from around the table. "He thinks we have become a threat, or so he told his guard. He sent them to come watch over us and take out the threat but to bring back anyone good. He wants Edward and I."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Well neither am I." Alice said it like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"How many did he send Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Five. The four usual ones but then there is a new one." I watched her vision. There was Jane, Alec, Demteri, and Felix. Everyone knew them. But who was the blurry one? "But there new one, I can't see her. She is blurry. I don't know why, but it is like she is blocking me some how." Just then Alice is pulled into another vision.

It's the guard. But they are blurry. All of them this time. You can get an idea of what they are doing but everything is blurry and messed up.

"There coming." I filled in the others

"Now?" Emmett asked with a tone of excitement. Always looking for a fight that one.

"I don't know." Alice said once her vision was finished. "It is hard to tell. Its like this new one has some kind of power that can make my visions hard to see and she is using it on the others so I cant really see them either."

"Well we will have to be prepared. No more going off on your own. I think we should stay together. There is enough of us that if it does come down to a fight we might have a chance." Carlisle said. But it is not likely with Jane and Alce, the witch twins. "But for now, let them watch and see that we are not a threat to them or anyone."

Everyone sat at the table for a minute before getting up and going to their rooms. Bree placed her hand on top of mine, I took it and took her upstairs.

"Please tell me you are not thinking of going with them?" She asked me once we where inside her room.

"I am not going to go, but I will not let them hurt my family either."

I would fight until my death. I loved my family and won't want to leave them behind, even Bree has a little space in my heart. But the one person that means the world to me is already gone, and if I got the chance to join her, I would have to take it.

**questions, comments, concerns? **


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_BPOV_

I took the others to the meadow so the could get a good smell of the scents that where there. I picked his up right away. It still kind of smelled like him from when he was human. He smelt of cinnamon. I wanted to wrap up in the scent, but I pushed the though away as soon as I thought it. He had moved on I kept reminding myself. He didn't love me, he never really did.

"What direction did they go?" Demteri asked me.

"I don't know. I took off before they left, I didn't want to cross paths with them." He stepped into the middle and closed his eyes. He was tracking them. Demteri was probably the vampire world's best tracker, that's why Aro has him. We have never met anyone as good. Some vampires have come to us wanting to join, saying they could out track Demteri. But when put to the test they always failed.

"They went this way." He said and took off, the rest of us following him.

We came to a small river that we jumped over and once we where one the other side we could hear them. Everyone stopped and I made sure that my shield was around everyone. We got as close to the house as we dared. It looked like everyone was in the kitchen. I listened in and heard them talking about us.

"There is five of them, but I can't see one, she is all blurry." I smiled at myself. She must be the physic one, and she can't see me.

We sat there and listened to the rest of their "meeting" and when they finished we took off back to the house. I followed behind the others and made sure we all go back to the house without being followed. I walked right up to my room and locked the door behind me. They would all leave me alone for the rest of the night. I went straight to the window and jumped out. Making sure both shields where up I took off towards the meadow.

I walked right to the middle and sat in the same spot that he sat. I can't believe that all these years he has been alive. I sat in the damn prison for nearly 100 years thinking about him and how I could give anything to just have him back. But I guess I was just a naive little girl. I pulled my hood over my head to hid me from the rain that was starting to fall and to hide myself from the outside world while I cried tears that would never fall for a man that must never have loved me.

_EPOV_

"Edward you cannot possible be thinking of picking a fight with them." I grabbed Bree's hands in mine.

"You have nothing to worry about. I am not going to start anything, I will just finish it." She smiled up at me. "I think I am going to go thinking."

"Want me to come with you?"

"It's okay, I need to be alone." _I understand, but I am here for you. _"Thanks!"

I walked over to my window and jumped down the three stories. I took off running towards my meadow. But when I walked through the opening I froze in my place. In the middle of my meadow was another vampire in a black cape. I didn't move. This had to be the vampire that Alice couldn't see. What was she doing alone, in my meadow? And was she crying?

Before I could do anything, the vampires head snapped up in my direction. She jumped to her feet and lowered her hood. I gasped in shock.

"Bella?" I whispered. It couldn't be. But this vampire looked just like. I lost her so many years ago, had they actually turned her into a vampire? When I couldn't find her I just thought they killed her. Has she actually been alive all these years? Why hasn't she tried to find me? "Is that really you?" I asked taking a step forward.

"My name is Isabella, Princess Volturi." She growled. Princess Volturi? She was part of them? She would never, not my sweet Bella.

"Bella you have to remember me." I begged running towards her. I reached my handout to her but when I was about to place it on her shoulder it felt like my hand was being crushed. I growled out in pain. But then it stopped. I feel to my knees holding my hand. Nothing was wrong with it. "What was that?" I asked looking up into the eyes that where no longer my loves. They were not loving and caring eyes of the Bella that I married, they where the blood red eyes of killer.

"You should know better then to mess with the Princess." She growled at me.

But before I could respond to her she took off running. I tired to follow her scent but it was like she vanished in thin air, she did not leave a trail behind.

What happened to my Bella? I knew it was her, it had to be her. It was her, she was just no longer the Bella that I married. This Bella, Isabella, was now filled with hatred.

**Okay, I know some of you wanted a cat fight between Bella and Bree. But I thought this would be more fun. Don't worry there is still time for cat fights. And don't worry about B and E. It has been 100 years and the last time she saw him he was with another girl. I was not about to let Bella forgive him that fast. That boy has some sucking up to if he wants his wife back. Let me know what you think and what you think is gonna happen next. Having a little writers block so any suggestions would help me get the next chapter up faster. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven –**

_EPOV_

I started at the spot that Bella had been standing. What happened to her. I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me.

"Edward." I turned around to see Alice standing where I was standing when I noticed Bella. "I saw you being attacked." I looked down at my hand that looked normal.

"I'm fine Alice."

"Who was it, I couldn't see her fully. Even you got a little blurry for a minute. I thought it was something bad so I rushed over here with Jasper." I looked up at the two of them and smiled.

"I'm okay." Alice didn't look convinced but she dropped it. "Let's go home." I needed to think this over.

When we got back home everyone wanted to know what was going on. Alice and Jasper ran out of the house so fast she didn't even bother to tell anyone what was going on. I didn't want to tell them just yet. I needed to think about it all. I knew I should tell Carlisle at least. So we went up to his office, to be alone. I'm sure if the others want to hear, they will, being vampires and all.

"So what happened son?" I didn't speak for minute. I still couldn't believe what was going on. I can't believe that Bella is a vampire and instead of coming to look for me after all these years, she joined the Volturi. They turned my innocent Bella into something she is not.

"It's Bella."

"Are you thinking about her a lot lately? Bree did say she saw you trying to finish your lullaby."

"No. Well yes, I was trying to work on it. But it's not that. She's alive. Well as alive as we are."

"Edward what are you saying?"

"She was turned. The Volturi took her and turned her. She is the one that Alice can't see. She must have some power that makes her block others. But the worse part is, she is different. Really different."

"The Volturi changed her? Aro doesn't do that. He doesn't go searching for humans to change into vampires. He collects vampires."

"Well she does call herself Princess."

"Princess? This is not good Edward. When I was part of the Volturi, Aro always talked about finding his most prized vampire. He was looking for the most powerful vampire to make either his prince or princess. What is her gift Edward?"

"I'm not fully sure. I can't read her mind. Alice can't really see her or others she's around. And when I tired to touch her I didn't even get close to touching her before it felt like my hand was being crushed off. But when I backed away my hand was fine."

I just watched as he walked back and forth. Thinking. But it was hard to follow his thoughts, they where a jumble mess.

"Edward we need to find out more about her. If Aro did take her to turn her and make her his Princess, it cannot be good that she is here."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We have to inform the rest and we can all think of a plan."

We headed back downstairs to have another family meeting. When you are a vampire you never need sleep and can have meetings at any time of the night.

_BPOV_

I ran back to the cabin. I stopped short of the door. I didn't want to deal with the rest of them. I wanted to think to myself. But I didn't want to be out in the open, what if he came looking for me?

I was a little shocked that I hurt him. But then I remembered the other vampire and hurting him didn't seem like the only punishment he deserves. I have been depressed ever since I was taken. If I knew he was alive I would have left and went looking for him decades ago. But instead I stay in the only place that I had to stay and was forced into things I did not want to do.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Hello?"

"Ah Princess." Great Aro.

"Father."

"How are you settling in?"

"Good. The cabin is wonderful. Thank you for my room."

"And the others?"

"I am not sure."

"Of course. Jane called." Of course she did. "She said that after you guys settled in you took off. Isabella you are there for a mission."

"I know father."

"You have a job to do. Watch the other vampires and bring back the ones with the gifts that I would like."

"I do have to ask."

"Ask what?"

"How well do you know these vampires, the Cullens?"

"Well the creator use to be one of us. He didn't like how we did things so he took off on his own. And started turning others to be in his coven. And like I told you, he has some very powerful vampires that could take use out."

"Do you know anything about the other vampires?"

"A little. I know what you are getting at Isabella. Edward is there with him."

"YOU KNEW? You knew he was still alive. You let me go on thinking that he was dead all these years."

"Princess calm down. You know I could not let you leave. You are too powerful. Too powerful to be out on your own, and we need you more."

...


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight –**

_BPOV_

He wants me to claim down. How dare he.

"You want me to claim down? I am claim. I am very claim for finding out that you took me from my family and made me believe that he was dead for all these years."

"Princess you do not understand. We could not take the risk of telling you that he was alive."

"Because you couldn't take the risk of me leaving you. What makes you think I won't leave now?"

"You are not the only one that has been spying on them Princess." What? The others must have gone and seen them without me noticing. How could this have happened? "It seems that your love has found himself a new mate. Isabella, if you do your job you will be back together with Edward. As Jane tells me, his new mate has no talent. And what do we do with non talented vampires?"

"They are of no use to us. And in this case we must get rid of them."

"Bring me who I want, including Edward, and he can be yours. You two will be able to be together again. Of course as part of the Volturi. Now I have business to take care of here. Be careful Princess and I will see you all soon enough."

I would what Aro asks of me. But I don't know if I want Edward back. Not after he threw our love away and found another. Did I really mean nothing to him? I haven't found another, I never wanted to. I only wanted Edward, even after all these years. But it seems like he wanted another, and he found her. I growled and threw my phone at a tree watching it shatter into a million little pieces. Great, now I would have to get a new one.

I walked into the cabin and the rest where sitting around a table. I saw Jane's phone on the table and went to grab. As soon as it was in my hand to grabbed my arm, which I instantly put up physical shield and she screamed and growled at my trying to remove her hand.

"I need to use this." I growled back at her and dropped my shield so she could take her hand off. But as soon as she was no longer touching my I put it back in place so the others couldn't grab me. I walked back out of the cabin and called Heidi.

"Hey girl! How's the mission going? Bella getting on your nervous yet?"

"Its Bella." I growled. Why did I need get along with anyone? You would have thought that after all these years I would have learned to get along with everyone. But I didn't. But I always thought Heidi was nice, I guess she was just nice to my face.

"Oh Bella. Im sorry I…" I cut her before she could finish… I didn't want to hear.

"Tell Aro I need a new phone." I hung up.

_EPOV_

"Bella? Your Bella? Your wife Bella?" Emmett asked all confused. Leave it to Emmett.

"Yes my Bella. Carlisle and I have known all along that it was vampires that took her. He could tell from their scent right away. He tried to find track them down after he started turning me but he could never catch up to them. You all know that I went out looking for her after my change but I could never find her. I assumed that she had died." I should have looked harder. If I tired harder I would have found her. Carlisle must have assumed I was thinking this because…

"Son it is not your fault. If Aro sent for her you would have never gotten her back. And I know Aro, he probably told her you had died. She probably assumed you had died since you where shot and no one was there to care for you."

"But Edward… They way you described her… I don't understand why should would have attacked you." Alice always the kind one.

"It was like she was a different person. I don't know. But we have to try to get her back." After I said that I looked at Bree. She was looking out the window. Even though we where not together we where together. We only had each other. If I got Bella back what would that mean for her?

We talked more about the situation. We knew that Bella had to have some powerful gift for two reasons. A. because Alice couldn't see her in any of her visions and she sometimes would block the others and B. because Aro only keeps vampires that are powerful.

"Why doesn't Edward just try to hook up with her again?" Rose slapped Emmett like always.

"Because she hates Edward." _I love him but he can be stupid sometimes._ Rose did love Emmett and even though he was sometimes clueless she would always love him.

We talked for a little while longer. No one coming up with a plan that might work that we could get Bella here alone to talk to her. So after a while the others went off to do their own thing and I grabbed Bree. I wanted to go to the meadow and talk with her.

_BPOV_

After I hung up on Heidi I took off again. I wanted to go back to the meadow that I saw Edward in early to see if he was there again. But I wanted to be sneaky so I put both my shields up and climbed in the trees again. When I got to the meadow I was not disappointed. Well maybe a little.

Edward was there but he was with her again. They where talking. I got as close as I could without giving myself away and listened. They where talking about me.

"Edward I understand."

"Bree you mean a lot to me I don't want you to go anywhere."

So he had moved on. He didn't care about me anymore. I have just wasted the past 100 years still loving him for no reason. If I had the choice I would have left Aro and look for him. But I was a prisoner he was free to do what he wanted and he wanted this Bree girl. I growled out in frustration. Which was not very smart.

"I think something or someone is here." Bree said.

I could tell that we where alone. And they couldn't hurt me. So I decided to make myself known to them. I jumped from the tree and landed in front of them. Them both jumped to their feet and Edward pushed Bree behind him ever so slightly as if he was protecting her. Protecting her from me. This really pissed me off.


	11. Chapter 9

**I know it has been a while. But here you go!**

**Chapter Nine:**

_BPOV_

I kept my eyes on Bree. She was my target. I don't think she would last long under my shield.

"Bella what are you doing?" I turned my glare to Edward. How could he protect her?

He took a step closer to me and I growled at him.

"Bella you don't have to do this." He took another step forward and this time he reached his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand with my shield up and he started shaking in pain. I smiled.

I held onto his hand while he shook with pain on the ground. Bree came forward to help him. When she kneeled down next to him I let go of Edward's hand and grabbed her around the throat. She screamed in pain and I tightened my grip. Edward laid motionless on the ground, the aftereffects of my shield. I lowered my shield and put it up around both Bree and I so I could hide her scent from the others.

This wasn't part of the plan but I lost my temper. I didn't know what I would end up doing with her but for now I had to hide her. There was a cave in the cliff's next to the cabin that I found. It would be a good place to keep her until I knew what to do with her. I knew I would have to tell the others but for now I could have a little fun with the home wrecker. When we got into the cave I throw Bree against the wall.

"This isn't you Bella. You are better than this."

"You don't know me."

"So you heard stories about me. Doesn't mean you know anything about me." I got right up next to her. "I am the Princess and more powerful then your powerless self." I grabbed her hand with my shield up and she fell to the ground in pain. I smiled. "We have no use for vampires that don't have powers."

"That's why you are here. You came for the others."

"We came to destroy the others."

"You will destroy your husband?"

"Till death do us part. I'm dead. Death did us part. He is no longer my husband. But I'm sure he will miss you."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I know more than you think. I have been watching you guys."

I was going to need back up so I decided to call Felix. The others would know what to do with her.

"Bella what are you doing?" Felix asked walking into the cave.

"We have something that they want."

"Bella Aro will not be pleased."

"Don't talk to me like that Felix." I growled. He backed away from me. "Tie her up." He did what he was told and I left the cave. I was going to have to talk to Aro.

_Later that night…_

"Isabella this was not the plan."

"I'm sorry father. I lost my temper. But I think it can help."

"How can this help Isabella. I sent you there to take Edward and Alice and Jasper and kill the rest."

"I know father. But they might come looking for her. And then we can be able to trade with them. Or at least tell them we will do a trade."

_EPOV_

When I was able to move again I ran back to the house. I couldn't run as fast as I normally do, it must be from her gift. I had to worn the others not to get to close to her. I don't know what happened to her. She use to be so sweet and innocent, she would never hurt anyone not even a fly. I don't know what the Volutri did to her, but they turned into something she's not. I wanted to save her but it might be to late. There might be nothing left to save. When I arrived at the house Alice was pacing back and forth on the back porch.

"Are you okay? I saw you and Bree in the meadow and then you disappeared and then I saw you running back to the house." She couldn't see me while I was withering in pain on the floor? What was Bella's gift?

"She took Bree."

"Bella? Why?"

"I don't know. But we have to get her back. I don't know what Bella will do to her. Can you see her?"

"No she is gone. She disappeared right after you." I figured that much. Whatever Bella can do she is playing with Alice's vision.

I filled the others in what had happened. Emmett being Emmett wanted to fight. But we needed to have a plan. We didn't even know where they where staying. I am sure that they are close. They came for us they wouldn't be to far away. I saw into Alice's head as she got a vision. But it was one like never before. It showed us at the table and then we all disappeared.

"They are coming." I said before she could process her vision. If Bella can make those around her disappear from Alice's vision it has to mean that they are finally paying us a visit. We all went out to the back to wait for them.

I tired to listen for their thoughts but I couldn't hear anything but those around me. Alice was trying to see our future and theirs but it was nothing but blank.

Finally they walked through the tree line. All five of them. In their black cloaks.


End file.
